To love The Darkness to Hate the Light
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: Bakura pities Ryou suddenly. What could be his motives behind this? Can Ryou trust him? Can I ever stop making stupid summaries? SHounen-Ai BxR YYxY


NR: Hello yet again! 'tis me, actually, 'tis Tasogare here! Writing another one-shot Fanfiction! Obce again, I am sure it is only PG-13. Despite the many R fics that I read, I can not and probably will not write them! So! Tasogare my dearest other half, pkease explain to these stupid little readers of what will go on in this ficcie!  
  
Tasogare: Hikari's on a sugar high.... good thing I'm the one who wrote this... Anyways...  
  
THE WARNINGS: Shounen Ai, you silly little people! It amuses me, this gay stuff. I love to laugh at the patheticness of it so bare with me. LOTS of swearing. All my fics base around the Tomb Raider. A bit of Japanese for you dolts too! Beatings, blood, mentions of... NOTHING!! MUAHAHA! *ahem* I am sure you want to read the story now. On to the story! Oh yeah, I, Tasogare Higeki, wrote this fiction story.Be afraid of any small, um, darkishness that should be sung clear through the entire thing.  
  
Disclaimer Baka: Nightmare's Revenge and her Phsycho Yami DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If they did, Bakura would... heheh.... be in living hell right now....  
  
TO LOVE THE DARKNESS TO HATE THE LIGHT  
  
Ryou Bakura fell heavily into the chair behind his desk. All around him was insistant chatter of the other kids in his school, in his class. Oh how he wished he was ANYWHERE but there right now. How he wished he could be away from these sickeningly happy faces. He furiously, every single fucking day, he tried to be like them, plastering a big fake smile on his face, answering gleefully in a sickeningly happy voice, mirroring all these clones' happy expressions and words. Oh, he wished they would all just suddenly drop dead. His friends couldn't help. They were just as sickeningly joyous. Yugi, the boy with a Millennium Item similar to his own, was the king of them all. His Yami, the former pharaoh of all of Egypt, and the King of Games, lived inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's darker half was so different then his own. Damn, Bakura was a former Tomb Raider, and a very pesky one at that. And Bakura hadn't given up his murderous, thieving ways. Ryou knew that his yami, the other half his his soul, would be furious with him when he went home from school. Ryou didn't know why, only that he would.  
  
The teacher entered the room, and silence followed. Although Ryou hated his Math teacher, since the teacher was about as queer as him and kept watching Ryou out of the corner of his eye, Ryou preffered when a teacher was in the room. It meant silnce from all the happy kids with their lack of problematic Darker halfs. Ryou loved the silence. Any silence, uncomfortable or just normal. Silence was good in his books.  
  
The Teacher started the day with the attendance. When he got to Ryou's name, the albino simply raised his hand instead of answering with his usual accented and cheerful Hello! This got Yugi's Yami's attention. The tri- colored haired boy bit his bottom lip slightly, looking worriedly to Ryou. HIs Yami told him through their mental link that Ryou was probably just tired or something. But Yugi and the rest of his gang -Joey, Tristen, and Tea- knew that Ryou's Yami was cruel and beat the pale hikari. The teacher gave him a funny look, then moved on with the rest of the class list. Ryou sighed inwardly: Another long, boring day at the Hell Hole that he was supposed to call a Schoo.l.  
  
The Millenium Ring - home of his evil ex-tomb raider darker half- glinted cruelly in the soft light. The rounded gold sides had a strange constant glow to them, making the ring seem to be made up of light instead of gold. Ryou had always hated that, making it look like some holy item gifted by the gods above when in fact it was a cursed, retched object straight from Hell, sent by Satan himself. Five million years old, just as the Millennium puzzle was, and the ancient spirits that resided with in them.  
  
Ryou pulled out his homework, waiting with amazing patience to start the day. The teacher passed around the room like some sort of vulture, peering down at all the work laying neatly on the wooden desks as if it was carrion he was waiting to devour. He passed by Ryou's desk and his face lit up quickly.  
  
"Nopw this, class, is a piece of work that is deserving of more then an A!" he said suddenly, lifting the piece of lined paper from Ryou's desk. Both sides wiere filled, and in very tidy handwriting. "WHy can't any of you work like Mr. Bakura here does? Mr. Wheeler! Would you please put those foolish cards away before I take them away and pay attention!" The boy in question, one of Yugi's friends, shoved the deck of Duel Monsters cards in his pocket, and ginned sheepishly. Yugi elbowed his side and muttered something to him that no one else could hear. The Teacher glared, then turned back to Ryou's work. "If you all would put this much effort into your work, then maybe more of you would receive A's!" the teacher then stalked back to his desk after barking out their new assignment.  
  
Ryou zipped through five worksheets in the hour they were given, meaning he didn't have any homework for Math at least. The same thing with three more classes, then it was Lunch time.  
  
Lunch was deffinently Ryou's least favourite part of school. It meant he was a fine target for the bullies, and there were plenty of those at the school. Seeing as Ryou was albino, looked more feminen then masculen, and was amazingly weak, Bullies made him their number one target. Ryou was sick of it, but had learned to succumb to pain and invite it almost. It made it hurt less, when he expected the worst, and had made him masochistic in a way. When most hear that, they immediately think of one word: Suicide. No, Ryou had only one thing to look forward to in life, and that pull of his will was too strong for his already dangerously low self-esteem to drop to a suicidal level. Instead, he hurt himself, cutting his ankle every morning in the shower, so that he knew he was still alive. His blood showed him that he was still around, and had enough to survive another day. Another day...  
  
"Bakura!" Oh god, that sickeningly cheerful high-pitched and squealy voice of Tea, the friendship freak. She unfortunately, hung around with Yugi. Ryou wished she would just disapear off the face of the planet like his mother and sister had done when he was five. Despite many close calls, she stubbornly clung to earth. "Hey Bakura! WHy aren't you eating Bakura? You should eat something, you'll get sick if you dont! And that wouldn't be very nice now would it?" Tea said, choosing to stupidly sit with in striking range of poor Ryou. But Ryou was trying to keep a low profile, and making an attempt to shut Tea's yappy mouth wouldn't help.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and tried to come up with something at least semi- cheerful to say to her, so that she wouldn't worry and tell Joey, who would worry and tell Tristen, who would worry and tell Yugi, who would in turn, worry and tell Yami. Yami then, would take over Yugi's body for awhile and question Ryou about the spirit of the Millennium ring. That would displease Bakura, who would beat Ryou when he got home for every word spoken. "I had a really big breakfast Tea, and I'm not very hungry right now. I'll eat a bit later." 'Liar! You had no breakfast you baka!' Ryou tried to shove that annoying voice out of his head. He was right though, Ryou hadn't eaten breakfast.  
  
Tea seemed not to want to accept that as an answer. Yugi and the rest of the gang arrived in time to stop Bakura from taking over momentarily and curse Tea to the high heavens, if they exist Yugi sat on the other side of Ryou, and Tristen and Joey sat on the other side of the table, facing them..  
  
"Hey Bakura!" WHen it came to annoying voices, Yugi came a close second to Tea. "WHy aren't you eating? Not feeling well or something?" Yugi asked innocently. Oh how Ryou wished Yugi's head would just roll off his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not really hungry, Yugi. I had a big breakfast this morning." Came Ryou's accented reply. The others bought it, and they ate their lunch in silence. The rest of the day went by quickly, and Ryou had very little homework. That was good though, it gave Bakura more time to beat on him.  
  
____  
  
Ryou opened the door to his house and shut it quickly behind him. All the lights were off, and that didn't help make Ryou feel any safer. Bakura was up to something, and the white haired teen knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
"Bakura?" he called through the eerily silent house. He was afraid of any answer he would get. He moved slowly and silently towards the kitchen, when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was swung around roughly and pulled into a tight embrace. A mouth was pressed against his, smothering his yelp of surprise.  
  
The mouth moved away and dark brown eyes stared into Ryou's warm chocolate brown eyes. Ryou was shaking slightly from fear, not used to being held so close to his evil Yami. What scared him even more was that he couldn't smell any alcohal in Bakura's hot breath, meaning that the former tomb raider was quite Sober and doing this on his own free will. Ryou had nothing to forgive Bakura's actions on.  
  
"Hello, my hikari. Have any homework?" he smirked when Ryou nodded quickly and tried to squirm away. "Do your homework later, my hikari...." Bakura smiled at the sudden immence fear he felt from Ryou's side of their own mental link. "Don't be scared my hikari. I won't do anything...." he then mouthed the word 'Much' then planted his lips firmly on Ryou's again.  
  
Ryou, strangely, didn't fight against the kiss. Bakura took this to his advantage, and quickly slipped his tongue between Ryou's soft lips, deepening the kiss. That movement made Ryou squirm a bit, but once again he succumbed. Bakura broke the kiss when he decided that Ryou needed air, and lifted the smaller teen up bridal style.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou gasped breathlessly, trying to understand what was going on, and why he wasn't getting beaten like usual. "What-?"  
  
Bakura silenced him by placing one of his pale fingers against the trembling teen's mouth. "Shush, hikari. You didn't sense it, but I was in your Soul Room earlier. I read your little diary, and realised what my beatings have done to your self-esteem. I am dreadfully sorry, my Hikari."  
  
The Albino shuddered slightly as he was placed gently on Bakura's bed. "But 'Kura. if you are sorry then why do you not call me by my name instead oh your Hikari all the time. I dont call you My dark, so stop calling my your light. Say my name, Bakura." Ryou said softly, afraid of what his Yami's reaction would be to that. He yelped when Bakura lay down in the bed next to him and wrapped one arm around Ryou's slim waist and the other around his shoulders, holding him tightly against Bakura's chest.  
  
"Mmm... ok then, little Ryou. I will call you that then, if you wish it..." Bakura murmered, nuzzling Ryou's neck. The pale boy was speechless. "On one condition...."  
  
Ryou didn't want this behaviour to stop, but he knew there had to be a catch. "Yes, Bakura-Sama? What is it you wish of me?"  
  
Bakura didn't answer for a moment. "I want you to never leave me, never think of leaving this planet, or throwing away the millennium Ring, or seeing someone else..." Bakura stopped his hikari from answering by kissing him gently again. Ryou still didn't know what was going on. Why was Bakura doing this? A memory of a duel he had had with Yugi came back to him suddenly.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"I activate this magic card, Change of Heart! And take control of your Summoned Skull"  
  
"I think not, Bakura! I activate this, De-Spell, and destroy your Change of Heart!"  
  
"WHy Yugi, do you destroy my favourite card? So now you have left me with one choice. I activate my face down card. Man-Eater bug! And using my card's effect, I destroy your Dark Magician!"  
  
"Wow Bakura! I never expected that from you. I thought for a second there, when you destroyed my card, that you were your Yami! But you're too kind to be him."  
  
"That wouold Be a REAL change of heart Yugi. And since my turn isn't over yet, I summon Dark Nercrofiar in attack mode! And I equip her with Black pendant, Dark Energy, and Malevolent Nuzzler, and destroy your Summoned Skull!"  
  
~~End Flashbacl~~  
  
Ryou sighed happily, deciding just to accept this new, strange behaviour from Bakura. But he knew it wasn't going to last long. But Bakura's next words shocked him.  
  
"Ryou? Have I ever told you how much I love you? I beat you before because I thought I could make you stronger, but I realised I can't. Its just the way you are and besides." Bakura pulled Ryou tighter against himself. "I will enjoy protecting you from those bullies at school. and those thugs and thieves on the street. All I ask is, can you love me back despite the many times I have hurt you?"  
  
Ryou didn't answer right away. "I've wanted to say this for a long time, Bakura. I love you, but I never wanted to say it because I thought you would laugh and make fun of me because of it. I love you, my beautiful darkness..." he drifted off to sleep, curled in his Yami's arms, even though it was quite early. He needed some sleep, and he got it.  
  
~~Next Day, at School~~  
  
"You didn't do your homework Ryou!? Since when do you forget to do your homework!" The Socials Teacher yelled at him. Ryou just looked down at his desk, then his eyes narrowed and he smirked, something everyone thought Ryou incapable of doing.  
  
"I have a reason for it, ma'am."  
  
"Oh?" The teacher asked skeptically. She wasn't used to such strange behaviour from the Number One student in her class.  
  
"Yeah. Last night, I found the love of my life, and had a very wonderful night with him."  
  
The class was silent. The teacher was silent. They all stared at the innocent little albino, never expecting him to say such a thing in the middle of a class.  
  
"H-him?" the teacher questioned nervously, as if she was afraid suddenly. Still a stunned silence from the rest of the class.  
  
Ryou continued to smirk. "Yes, him. He's really sweet... he never used to be. He used to be really mean but he's nice to me now." As soon as he said that Yugi and Yami knew who he was talking about. They knew that Ryou was talking about Bakura.  
  
At lunch Ryou didn't eat again. He just walked around the school grounds slowly, hoping the bullies would leave him alone. He didn't want anyone to talk to him at that time, he was trying to figure out what had gone on the previous night. Instead of getting his daily beating, he got treated amazingly by the last person he would was suspected. And he admited to himself that he LOVED it!  
  
SUddenly a fist collided with his back and he fell to his knees with a yelp, turning to see three big boys a year older then him rubbing their knuckles threateningly.  
  
"Heya wimp! Stand up 'ere an' fight coward!" the one who had punched him growled. Ryou shivered slightly, but stood up.  
  
"I dont want to fight you- I can't fight! I-"' a fist collided with his jaw and he fell to the ground again, feeling tears well up in his brown eyes.  
  
"You're weak. Well, we haven't bullied you for a weak now... I say we make up for lost time?" Ryou stared wide eyes as one of them picked him up by the back of his shirt, and another one jabbed him sharply in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. While he tried painfully to regain his lost breath, the bullies took shots at his arms and head. Then one of them pulled a switchblade on him.  
  
"GUess what I found, pals? A new toy." the older, taller teen laughed cruelly and lifted Ryou up by his hair. The albino squeaked at the sight of the weapon, and went wide-eyed when it was drawn across his chest, cutting his shirt and his skin. "Having fun, freak?" the bully teased, now drawing the knife down his arm, making a long thin line of red trail it, small rinulets of blood pouring from the cut.  
  
One of his chronies pulled out a salt shaker. Ryou whimpered and made an attempt to get away. The person with the knife only held him tighter and laughed in his face, then punched his eye. Ryou gasped at the pain that filled all his senses. The knife was placed against his throat, and he felt something stir in his soul, most likely Bakura waking up from a nice nap or something. The cold steel blade made several shallow but angry red cuts on his throat, then he was pushed into the ground on his stomach. He felt a sudden weight on his lower back and guassed that one of them was sitting on him.  
  
"Why aren't you crying yet, weakling?" the only bully that hadn't spoken yet now spoke up. He had the salt shaker, he was sitting on Ryou. Ryou cried out when icy steel became aquainted with his back. Blood met white shirt. Then something REALLY painful het him: salt. The taller teen and poured salt all over his back! Ryou couldn't stop the tears now. And when the three bullies saw the tears, they began to punch him again.  
  
The last thing Ryou remembered before slipping into blissful darkness was the bulles screaming and the sound of Bakura's laughter.  
  
Ryou's eyes slowly opened. He was surprised to find himself in a bed, his bed to be exact. Gods, he felt like shit. Then he remembered what had happened, and all of a sudden the pain came back to him like a sudden tropical storm, and he screamed.  
  
Downstairs, Yami and Yugi were questioning Bakura about his sudden 'Change of Heart' when they heard Ryou's scream. The three ran up the stairs, Bakura heading right to Ryou to comfort him.  
  
"Ryou! Its ok Ryou, I'm here for you love, whats the matter?" Bakura said, worry etched in his face and clear through his voice. Ryou was shaking and crying a bit too.  
  
"'Kura... ouch..." it was all he could manage to say with out hurting his jaw. Yugi and Yami walked over to the bed too. Ryou smiled weakly. "'Ello Yugi...Yami..."  
  
Neither of them could talk. Bakura found his tongue first. "Ryou, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you got attacked.... oh Ra I'm sorry Ryou!" The ex-tomb raider looked close to tears, which startled the injured hikari.  
  
"It's ok Bakura. I still love you."  
  
OWARI (the end)  
  
NR: Holy Shit! Tasogare, you wrote that?  
  
Tasogare: It sucks, I know.  
  
Bakura: YOU MADE ME GO FUCKING SOFT!  
  
Ryou: *purrs* I quite enjoyed that from you, 'Kura...  
  
Tasogare: Ugh, get a room you two. I meant to swear a bit more, but I forgot... oh well.  
  
NR: That was good Tasogare! I'm going to get you to write the next chapter of my other story, the one with Sinna in it.  
  
Sinna: Yeah! You forgot all about me!  
  
Tasogare: People! I t feels so good to be BACK! Sorry, my random moment of insanity. OH, by the way, here's a little poem I wrote all about darkness. I hope you like it!  
  
DARKNESS  
  
The Dark  
Its there  
I know it  
I feel it  
  
Its cold  
This dark curse upon me  
It makes me so cold  
  
Everything's so dark  
Once, long ago it was bright  
A great blinding light  
but now its Darkening  
  
This Dark Curse  
Its made me ice cold  
I hate it  
What is it?  
  
Its my life, this dark curse  
I am the cold  
  
Tasogare: GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
